legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 '' (The heroes are scrambling to search for the Dazzlings on radar.) '''Freeze:' Do we have the Dazzlings' location pinpointed yet? Kendall: No. It's like they're moving from one location to another. Freeze: We'll find them. (With Cal, Nevada, and Sir Ivan.) Cal: While they figure out where the Sirens are, we'll figure out a way to separate Doomwing from our friend Zenowing. Sir Ivan: When we do separate them, we will have all ten Energems. Nevada: Then I think the E-9 team will have to expand soon to help you guys out. Bringing the total to 15. Sir Ivan: We may need to consider that indeed. (The alarm goes off.) Cal: What is it? Freeze: Dazzlings located! (Sees the location) They're... back in the human Canterlot. They're causing unrest with their singing. This time with the locals. Not just the CHS Student Body. Riley: That means that they found a much larger power source. Freeze: They only feed effectively on Equestrian Magic. Kendall: Oh no. (Sees the statue in front of CHS) Ever since Midnight Sparkle blasted the Horse Statue to bits last year, Equestrian Magic began going loose in our world. Tyler: That doesn't sound good. Kendall: That's not all. They're much more powerful than last time we went up against them before Doomwing frightened them away. Dimitria: Starswirl the Bearded banished the Sirens to our world because it had no Equestrian Magic, until Twilight and Sunset introduced it in their battle. If they get their hands on more magic... Mr. Navarro: They'll hypnotize everyone in the Multi-Universe with their singing. Tyler: We need to find a way to bring them back to their senses. Freeze: Then let's get it done. (The first 6 Dino Charge Rangers and the three E-9s rush to CHS and confront the Dazzlings.) Tyler: HEY!! ADAGIO!! Adagio: (Turns) Well, there's nine of you now? Cal: Six Dino Charge and three E-9s! Freeze: Listen to me, Adagio! You don't know what you're doing! Adagio: Oh, don't I?!! (The Sirens transform into their Siren forms.) Adagio: Let's settle this! Tyler: I've got a bad feeling about this. (Back at base, Kendall is keeping an eye on the fight.) Kendall: Come on, guys! Get it together! (Five mysterious individuals enter. They access the room where the Gosei and Legendary Morphers are kept. Kendall looks and is surprised to see who they are. Back at CHS, Freeze and Tyler are blasted back to the ground.) Freeze: Ooh! My back!! (The two get back up.) Adagio: You still fighting? I thought that would finish you. Freeze: If I have to subdue you to bring you three back, I WILL!! (Rushes toward Adagio) E-9.... (Freeze is blasted into the statue wall next to the portal by Sonic Screaming from the three Sirens. They fly in for the finisher, but are all of a sudden blasted by a barrage of lasers. The blasts are revealed to have come from a Super Mega Blaster.) ???: That's enough!! Freeze: Troy?!! (Troy and the other 4 core Megaforce Rangers reveal themselves.) Troy: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Megaforce Rangers: GO GO MEGAFORCE!! (Morph) Troy: Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! Noah: Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! Jake: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! Gia: Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! Emma: Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! Megaforce Rangers: Earth's Defenders Never Surrender! Freeze: (To Tyler) Ready to join the party? (Tyler nods) Tyler: It's Morphin' Time!! DINO CHARGER! Dino Charge Rangers: READY! UNLEASH THE POWER!! (Morph) Tyler: Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red! Chase: Parasaur! Power Ranger Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue! Riley: Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green! Shelby: Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink! Sir Ivan: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold! Dino Charge Rangers: Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Tyler: Power Rangers... Dino Charge Rangers: DINO SUPER CHARGE!! (The two teams ready up. They rush towards the Dazzlings.) Troy: Aim for their pendants! Tyler: Got it! (The two reds try aiming, but the Sirens are too fast for them.) Tyler: Looks like they're quicker than we thought. Troy: We'll make it work! Freeze, Cal, and Nevada: E-9 MODE! (Freeze joins Troy and Tyler.) Freeze: Troy! Good to see you fighting by my side again! Troy: You too, old friend! (Back at base, another person arrives and picks up the Legendary Silver Morpher. The two Ranger teams are seen trying to hold their own.) Chase: The Sirens are trying to confuse us! Jake: Don't give up!! (Numerous Umbrum arrive.) Sir Ivan: What are the Umbrum doing here?! Nevada: I figured Rabia had something to do with this!! (Kendall, morphed, arrives with another old friend.) Freeze: Kendall! Kendall: I brought an old friend! Orion: Let's do it! Freeze: You got it, Orion! (Orion gets out his morpher and inserts his Ranger Key. The other Megaforce Rangers get out their Legendary Morphers.) Troy: Let's Power Up!! Megaforce Rangers: SUPER MEGA MODE!! (Morph) (The three teams eliminate numerous Umbrum.) Sir Ivan: We are swatting these Umbrum scoundrels like flies! Orion: Feels good to be back in the fight! (Orion sees an Umbrum about to attack from behind. Sir Ivan rushes to help.) Sir Ivan: Look out, Sir Orion! PTERA MORPHER BOLT!! (Ivan blasts the Umbrum surrounding Orion.) Orion: Thanks! Sir Ivan: It is my pleasure! (The Umbrum have been eliminated. The Dazzlings look in horror.) Adagio: We need to get outta here!! Tyler: NOT SO FAST!! (Tyler, Freeze, and Orion stand together, with Tyler in T-Rex Super Charge, Freeze in Evolved Shoku Warrior, and Orion in Super Megaforce Gold.) Orion: There's only one thing left undone! Freeze: You guys ready?! Tyler and Orion: READY!! (Orion fires at Aria's pendant, Tyler at Sonata's, and Freeze at Adagio's. They return to normal, and their pendants break once again.) Orion: That's a Super Mega Win! Tyler: Monster Extinct! (The heroes rush over to the Dazzlings. They come to.) Sonata: What... What happened? How did I get here? Wasn't I still on the Moon? Aria: Wasn't I at Freddy Fazbear's? Adagio: Why am I not on board Infinity? Freeze: It's gonna be alright, girls. Sonata: Freeze? Aria: Oh hey. Adagio: (Looks left and right) Why did you save us? (Mich arrives.) Mich: Because it's the right thing to do. I owe you an apology after all this time. (Adagio smiles. Back at base, the three say their goodbyes.) Chase: So you're leaving us. Adagio: I would love to stay, but I still don't belong here. Not yet at least. Sonata: And I need to get back to Paleto Bay and make sure no vandals trashed my house. Aria: And I just got done speaking to C.J. I agree to help him run his businesses. Freeze: But you are a call away, right? Adagio: You know it. Kendall: We're glad to have you three back. We'll see you again soon. (The three girls leave.) Troy: We need to get going, too. We'll keep our morphers here to re-energize if ever we need them again. Keeper: Gosei has chosen a great team to protect the Earth from the Armada. Tyler: It's time for us to continue where you guys left off. Troy: You got it. We trust you guys. (Troy and Tyler shake hands.) Troy: May the Power protect you, guys. Kendall: Goodbye, Megaforce Rangers. We will never forget your service to the Multi-Universe. (The Megaforce Rangers leave.) Tyler: That should deal a serious blow to Rabia. Keeper: Now that our three friends have been saved, we should consider our next task. Sir Ivan: Defeating Rabia. Mr. Navarro: Step one is finding her base. (To Tyler) I'm getting closer, Tyler. Soon this will all be over and we can be together again. Tyler: I know. Be careful, Dad. (The two hug. Tyler's Dad leaves as well.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline